supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archdemons
Lord of Hell is a unique breed of demon directly created by Lucifer himself. As such, Lords are among the oldest and most powerful of their kind. The order of Lords was built and led by Barbas, himself a Lord. Their exact rank in the hierarchy of Hell is not stated; however, they appear to be figures of awe among most demons, and refuse to obey demons they consider inferior to them. Powers and Abilities *'Demonic Possession' - Lords of Hell can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; they don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Lords of Hell are able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - Lords of Hell cannot be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does he appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful—when shot in the head. However, they finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. *'Immunity' - Lords of Hell are immune to several demonic weaknesses, they is immune to salt, holy water, demon-killing knife and is able to walk on holy ground. *'Super Strength' - Lords of Hell have displayed high levels of physical strength even for a demon. They are capable of overpowering humans, monsters, most demons and even angels with greater ease. *'Super Stamina' - As a demon, they don't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain themselves. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Lords of Hell can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. *'Biokinesis' - Lords of Hell can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. He even cause monsters to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Lords of Hell can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Lords of Hell can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Apporting' - Lords of Hell can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping their fingers. *'Mental Manipulation' - Lords of Hell can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. He can also show their or others' memories to others, and give varies knowledge to others. *'Reality Warping' - Lords of Hell can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true, they can't however do this without a deal for a soul. *'Immortality' - Lords of Hell are able to potentially live forever, as they are thousands of years old. *'Weather Manipulation' - Lords of Hell are capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Lords of Hell have the power to create seismic activity. One broke a devil's trap by causing tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Flight' - In they disembodied smoke state, they can fly. Weaknesses Lords of Hell possessed very few weaknesses and are immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as salt lines and holy water. *'Demon-Killing Knife' - Similar to the Knights of Hell, they are extremely resistant to the Knife, as one survived multiple stabbings to the chest and stomach. Furthermore, the knife did not cause them as much pain as lower demons. *'Holy Water' - Lords of Hell finds contact with holy water painful and it can be used to stun them. However they still takes it better than a regular demon, recovering from its effects quicker. *'Archangels' - Lords of Hell can be effortlessly slaughtered by Archangels. *'Angel Blade' - It is likely that an angel blade can hurt them just as the demon knife can, given that one took care to disarm Sam of his when he confronted one with it. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain is able to kill them. *'The Colt' - Like all demons, they can be killed by a fatal shot from the Colt. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything in existence, including every kind of demon. Known Lords of Hell *Barbas *Pazuzu *Dagon *Revan Category:High-tier Demons Category:Demons Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Pre-Season 1 Villains Category:Titles and ranks Category:High-tier Ranks Category:Light and Dark series Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Villains (Light and Dark)